A Nightmare on Sesame Street
by andrewteel213
Summary: Freddy Kruger cause chaos on Sesame Street and after Freddy Kruger dies Elmo and all his friends celebrate Freddy Kruger's death.


Freddy Kruger was planning on killing muppets on Sesame Street. The got on a space ship ans flew all the way to Sesame Street. The 1969 Sesame Street theme song played in the background and all the Sesame Street characters seemed to be enjoying themselves Elmo and Grover we're chatting, Abby Cadabby was at her fairy garden, Cookie Monster was eating cookies, and Ernie and Bert we're at Hooper's Store. Then Freddy Kruger got off the space ship and could not believe his eyes he saw everyone on Sesame Street enjoying themselves. Freddy Kruger then laughed evilly and decided to start the killing. "Hmm everyone on Sesame Street will face me and I will make a big mess on the street." he said. He went slowly to Oscar's trashcan. "Oscar are you in here?" he asked. Oscar popped out of his trashcan and said "Get lost!" The Freddy Kruger killed Oscar by decapitating him with his claws. "One muppet down a lot to go." he said. Big Bird was walking down Sesame Street until he saw Oscar decapitated. "Oh no!" he said. "Oscar's dead!" "That's right!" said Freddy Kruger "You're next!" Freddy Kruger then killed Big Bird. Elmo then said "Grover, what's happening?" Grover was shocked when he saw Big Bird dead. "Oh no there is a massacre." he said. Freddy Kruger then came near Elmo and Grover and he said "It's time for you to die as well." Elmo said "No you won't stay away!" Freddy then killed Elmo and Grover said "OH MY GOD FREDDY YOU KILLED ELMO!" Freddy Kruger said "That's right now it's your turn." Freddy Kruger than killed Grover as well. Abby Cadabby ran over to Elmo and Grover and said "Oh no first I saw Oscar dead, then Big Bird, and now Elmo and Grover?!" Then Freddy Kruger said "Looks like you want to join your friend Elmo don't you?" Abby Cadabby was shocked and said "I knew it! You killed my friend Elmo!" Freddy Kruger said "I sure did now it's you!" He killed Abby Cadabby and her body fell on the ground next to Elmo and Grover's. "Five muppets in one day!" said Freddy Kruger "This is going easy!" Then he thought for a moment until he said "I wonder if there are any muppets in Hooper's Store." Then he went to Hooper's Store and saw Bert and Ernie eating cupcakes, Cookie Monster eating loads of cookies, and Chris was giving Zoe an ice cream. After Chris gave Zoe the ice cream he looked shocked and said "Who are you?" Freddy Kruger said "I'm Freddy Kruger and I kill muppets and I killed five already." Chris did "You did what?" Zoe was also shocked and she said "You mean you killed Elmo as well I was going to meet up with him after my ice cream." Freddy Kruger then killed Zoe and ate all her ice cream he then said "Thank you for the ice cream Zoe." Then he killed Bert, Ernie, and Cookie Monster and he also smashed cupcakes in Bert and Ernie's faces. Soon every muppet on Sesame Street has been killed including Count von Count, Snuffleupagus, Telly, Rosita, Prairie Dawn, Julia, Rudy, Gonger, Mr. Johnson, Baby Bear, Slimey, and the Two-Headed Monster. Chris saw all the muppets killed and he killed Freddy Kruger and revived all the muppets. Ernie, Bert, Zoe, and Cookie Monster came out of Hooper's Store and joined all the other muppets. Ernie and Bert still had cupcakes smashed on their faces. Ernie laughed and said "Hey Bert we got cupcakes smashed on our faces!" Bert said "Ernie!" Then they took the cupcakes off of their faces. Alan and Nina then came out and everyone celebrated Freddy Kruger's death, and singed "Ding Dong Freddy Kruger's Dead"

The Song:

Chris, Elmo, Big Bird, Snuffleupagus, Abby, Julia, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Grover, Rosita, Zoe, Telly, Baby Bear, Count von Count, Prairie Dawn, Mr. Johnson, Oscar, The Two-Headed Monster, Rudy, Gonger, Guy Smiley, Mumford, Betty Lou, Don Music, Grundgetta, Herry Monster, Alan and Nina: **Ding Dong Freddy Kruger's dead!**

**Which murderer? Freddy Kruger! **

**Ding Dong Freddy Kruger's dead! **

**He's gone where the Wicked Witch and goblins go. **

**Below, below, below! Yo-Ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out! **

**Ding Dong' the merry oh, sing it high, sing it low. **

**Let them know Freddy Kruger's dead!**


End file.
